


Kings of After Hours Management

by SuggestiveScribe



Series: Breaking the Rules [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, High Octane Flirting, M/M, Perpendicular Sexual Situations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you looking at?" he asked, leaning calm and relaxed against the table. </p><p>Suga's smile drew broad across his face, "Our list." Then his eyes moved up to meet Daichi's, wide and excited, "We only have two rooms left on this floor."</p><p>Daichi started to sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of After Hours Management

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Conquering, then you know what this is. And if you didn't, then this is just plotless office porn (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Also did you guys see how hard I worked for that crossover title?? I am an _idiot_.

Daichi was pulling noodles into his mouth and attempting not to slurp too gratuitously when Suga sat down across from him.

" _Ah_ , what a day," Suga breathed, eyes bright and shining as he stared down at his lunch. He cracked apart his chopsticks, airy smile pulled across his face like no other expression existed for him.

Daichi paused, chopsticks midair. He suddenly felt on edge. His Suga sense was tingling.

"How about you Daichi?" Suga asked, still smiling like he had remembered an inside joke but was not inclined to share. "Were you able to talk to Iwaizumi?"

Daichi laid his chopsticks over his bowl and squeezed at his temples, "Yeah, I was. He said he'd communicate with upper management and try and get them to move on your proposal."

Suga pulled a cube of tofu into his mouth. "What a nice boss," he mused pleasantly.

 Daichi dipped his head a little, staring across the table at Suga, "Y-Yeah..."

Suga raised his gaze then, finally blinking, "What is it Daichi?"

Daichi rubbed at the back of his neck, easing the crawl of flesh in response to the way the "chi" hit soft and fond between Suga's teeth. Over a year together and these things still struck Daichi full force. "Nothing," Daichi answered, smiling before taking his chopsticks back between his fingers. "You just seem really happy is all."

Suga was beaming, "I am really happy."

Daichi was blushing. He wasn't sure why, but he was fine with it, with the warmth of the ramen heating his chest and the warmth of Suga's presence heating his cheeks.

They spoke and picked at their food for awhile, and once Suga had laid waste to the majority of his tofu he pulled out his phone, opening up a memo document and blinking down at it with pleased eyes.

Daichi tipped his head, his own mouth naturally curling into a smile as he gazed at Suga. "What are you looking at?" he asked, leaning calm and relaxed against the table.

Suga's smile drew broad across his face, "Our list." Then his eyes moved up to meet Daichi's, wide and excited, "We only have two rooms left on this floor."

Daichi started to sweat.

"And one of them is Kiyoko's office," Suga said casually, glancing back down at his phone. "That one should be easy; we could probably just ask her."

"I'm not--" but that came out as a wheeze, and Daichi had to drop his chopsticks and start all over again, "I'm not going to ask Shimizu if we can _have sex in her office_."

Suga shrugged, "You don't have to. I will."

Daichi made a strangled noise.

"I'm more worried about when we go up to the next floor," Suga went on, forehead furrowing in thought, "I'm not sure how we can go about using Irihata-san's office."

Daichi froze. _Next flo--_

Suga cocked his head at Daichi, "Do you think Kiyoko has a key to his office?"

Daichi pulled out his phone, tapping hard against the screen as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Are you asking her?" Suga asked excitedly.

"No," Daichi informed him, "I'm looking at job openings at other publishers for when I get fired from this one."

Suga laughed, loud and hard enough to rock his slim shoulders. "Don't worry," he soothed half-heartedly, waving his hand at him, "you'll be fine."

Daichi shook his head, "You're not to be trusted."

Suga leaned his head against his palm with a coy grin, "Then why do you keep trusting me?"

Daichi swallowed as he clicked a link on his phone. His next sentence was a wheeze, "Because I'm weak."

Suga laughed even harder at that.

###

"We just have to drop it off in the conference room and then we can go home."

Suga was leading Daichi down the hallway and trying not to grin too openly. Then Daichi would suspect him. Daichi was walking with his coat slung over his shoulder, "Drop off what, again?"

Suga opened the door to the conference room, ushering Daichi inside. All of the lights in the building had been powered down, and he hadn't seen anyone else in well over an hour. "Documents," Suga answered vaguely.

Daichi entered without hesitation, glancing around, "For what? I gave Iwaizumi-san the--"

Daichi stopped midsentence as he watched Suga quietly shut the door behind them, teeth sinking into his bottom lip in an attempt to contain his grin.

His face immediately unfurled into exasperation and worry, something pleading but also something that looked like it had already admitted defeat. His head tipped back on his neck, " _Suga..._ "

Suga trotted over to Daichi, hands rising to slide comfort over his shoulders. " _Daichi_ ," he whispered back.

Daichi made a throaty harassed sound.

Suga's fingers slid low, fluttering light and taunting down Daichi's sides before squeezing in at the broad strength of his hips. " _Come on_ ," Suga whispered against Daichi's neck, inhaling the light musk of cologne and skin. " _It will be fun._ "

Daichi's hands were tentative, hesitant, but one landed on Suga's hip and began gripping into it with lamentation and uncertainty. He was humming low in the back of his throat as he dipped his head and pulled Suga just the smallest bit closer, bumping their hips together.

Suga smiled, ducking a bit to peer under the angle of Daichi's neck. "How are you still so nervous after all this time?" he teased, moving to touch their noses together and breathe unsteady breath against Daichi's mouth.

Daichi's eyes flickered up to meet his, and then slowly slid back down to Suga's mouth. "It never gets less risky," he said lowly, tipping his chin up to catch Suga's lips with his.

 _And your kisses never get less powerful_. Suga felt his heart stutter under the strong press of Daichi's mouth, pulse fluttering in his throat as his skin slowly warmed from the inside out.

Suga smiled, hands rising to pinch open the top button of Daichi's shirt. "Am I allowed, then?" Suga asked, maybe a bit smugly, against Daichi's lips.

Daichi made a noise, a strained sigh, and it was a breath of defeat.

Suga's features went lax and devious just before he caught Daichi's abyssal stare, and Suga's kneejerk reaction was to retake his mouth, quick and breathless. Daichi's palm slid against Suga's jaw, thumb running over his cheek before his mouth coaxed Suga's open with the strong motion of his jaw.

Suga responded like he always did, the only way he _could_ , with the parting of his lips and the soft glide of tongues, breath huffing from his nose and over Daichi's face.

Daichi kissed the blood to the surface of Suga's skin, forced heat to bloom from him and spark all his nerves to life. Every push of lips surged Suga's blood forward, made him feel like he was falling for the buzz in his head and the weightlessness in his feet. Suga started walking forward, pushing Daichi backward with every step. Daichi followed easily, hungrily clutching at Suga's hips until he bounced against the edge of the conference table.

Suga hummed, sharing the pleased vibrations between both of their mouths, and pressed his hips hard against Daichi's to pin him nice and firm against the table. Daichi was getting hungry now, a noise almost like a growl moving from deep in his chest as one of his hands tangled up into Suga's hair.

Suga trapped Daichi's lower lip with his teeth, sliding his tongue against the pinch of flesh as his hand pulled down the knot of Daichi's tie and dropped down to undo the buttons of his shirt. Daichi's chest started heaving at that, and his hands dropped down to yank Suga's button-down from the clean tuck of his pants.

Suga mirrored the motion, then splayed his hands over the firm expanse of Daichi's chest, tanned skin glowing under the fair slide of Suga's fingers.

Suga's body was thrumming, and everything suddenly felt urgent and immediate in his blood. He leaned forward, lips glancing against the flesh of Daichi's neck and forcing him to shudder. Suga wanted to bite, wanted to print his mark into Daichi's neck, but he knew that wasn't allowed so his lips fell to his shoulder instead, and when Suga bit down it was in tandem with a forward grind of his hips.

Daichi groaned, his composure falling apart easy like it always did when Suga got especially rowdy and forceful. He gripped against Suga's hips and then flipped them around, shoving Suga back against the desk and eliciting an excited gasp in the process. Daichi's hands were dipping under the fabric of Suga's shirt, mindlessly wandering and sliding his palms over Suga's too-sensitive skin. When his thumb slid against Suga's nipple he stopped and _pinched,_ and Suga choked on a moan, hips jumping up in response. He could feel the slick wet against his boxers, and when his eyes opened Daichi was staring at him in a way that was almost animal.

Suga swallowed. Daichi flipped open the leather of Suga's belt.

Suga felt heat flush up over his cheeks like a sigh, like his heart let loose a surge of blood all at once in anticipatory relief. Suga tipped his hips forward so Daichi could yank his pants down to his ankles, and then he was pushing Suga back, back, further until he was on top of the conference table, leaning on his elbows.

Daichi pulled the dead weight of Suga's pants of his feet as Suga blinked down at him, "Daichi--"

Daichi cut him off, or perhaps responded, by gripping his palms tight against Suga's thighs as he dropped to his knees.

Suga's eyes blew wide, giving him approximately three seconds to brace himself before Daichi nestled his head between Suga's legs and slid his tongue over his entrance.

Suga moaned, loud and uninhibited, and it wasn't until he heard the very slight echo of his voice in the conference room that he remembered he wasn't at home, or in bed, or suspended at the very center of a soundless universe.

Suga's eyes fluttered open as Daichi pressed his lips warm and wet against Suga. He toyed with him for a moment, eyes squeezed shut and tongue flicking at the puckered flesh. Suga's entire body started shaking. To say it was a tremor would be an understatement; in truth it was full body _quaking_ , a desperate, cloying need that always sank deep into Suga's bones when Daichi played with him like this.

Daichi slid the tip of his tongue into Suga.

Suga's hands desperately clenched and unclenched over the conference table, nails and fingers attempting to clutch at fabric that didn't exist, and ground his teeth together to keep from tearing apart his throat with his groan.

Daichi was blushing furiously, cheeks bright and burning even in the dim lighting of the office. He was always this way; it didn't matter how many times they did it or how confident his movements were, Daichi would always flush like a nervous schoolboy when he ate Suga open.

Suga wouldn't complain.

Daichi withdrew his tongue to lick Suga's entrance, the motions of his tongue strong and prodding, and then he sucked at the flesh.

Suga fell back on the conference table, clapping both hands over his mouth as his back attempted to arch so high and sharp it felt liable to snap in half.

Daichi plunged back in, tongue sinking and retreating in potent, powerful motions. Daichi had called Suga devious, had called him a devil, but Daichi was a _demon_ , Daichi was a _monster_ , and no one could understand until they felt what it was like for Daichi to take them apart.

No movement was wasted; no sink of tongue or pinch of flesh was frivolous. Daichi's movements were steady and designed for a climb, they were all the right kinds of _vicious_ , because they were assured and unrelenting.

Suga felt his cock leaking hot and slick all over his stomach, throbbing harder and more desperately with every flick and suck of Daichi's mouth. That's when he pulled back, and Suga wasn't even focused enough to open his eyes before he felt the push of fingers at his entrance.

His breath caught. Daichi sunk into him.

Suga's moan was bound to echo against the walls for days. His eyes rolled back, the sparking heat parting him and flexing him tight around Daichi's fingers. Suga choked on his inhale, body already relaxing against the warm touch, already begging for _more._

Daichi started to move his fingers, touch strong and straight and _direct_. He shoved his fingertips down hard against Suga's prostate.

Suga gasped, wheezed, felt his breath go ragged and scratch the inside of his throat. His cock dumped precum all over him, way too rambunctious for its own good, and Suga was just blinking the blanching light out of his eyes when Daichi did it again.

The light behind Suga's eyes was starting to buzz, hazy and dizzying. The blood was leaving the tips of his fingers, emptying them so they tingled and crackled like they were storing white noise.

" _Daichi_ ," he breathed. "Daichi, I--"

The unsteady tremor in Suga's hips thrashed harder, forcing his body into a shudder, intense and uncontrollable against the polished wood of the table. Suga pounded his fist against the table and pointed at his bag, not at all faithful in his ability to create words.

Daichi paused, and Suga almost sighed in relief because Daichi sometimes took it upon himself to be the very opposite of obedient.

He slid his fingers out of Suga, quick like ripping off a band aid, and Suga only slightly winced as Daichi walked over and started digging through Suga's bag.

 Then the corner of his lip pinched in, and he gave Suga a wry look as he held up a small bottle of hand sanitizer.

... _'hand sanitizer.'_

Suga chuckled, but he knew it came out strange and breathless because he was too busy vibrating on top of a conference table. "I thought it was brilliant," he responded in a husky voice.

Daichi traversed the space between them, open shirt showing off his athletic form and drawing all of Suga's attention. "Such a devil," Daichi commented mildly, fondly, as his belt jingled open.

Suga could have laughed, but he was fairly certain it would have come out odd and maniacal in all his anxiousness, so he just coughed around his grin instead.

Daichi dropped his pants around his ankles, strong hips finally available for Suga's gaze. He dumped the hand sanitizer disguised lube over his cock, which was already flushed and glistening. Suga caught his lip in his teeth again, containing the wolfish smirk threatening to split his lips open.

Daichi lined them up, tip pressing _burning_ hot pressure against Suga's entrance. Suga's breath hitched in his throat, and he could feel himself relaxing, opening, _begging_.

Daichi blinked once at him for confirmation, and Suga tried to nod but he wasn't sure if it actually happened or not. Daichi closed his hands around Suga's hip and leg, holding him steady with his firm grip, and then sunk into him.

They both groaned, filthy and loud and animal.

The heat and pressure split Suga open, tore heat outwards from the slide of Daichi's cock in every possible direction. Daichi pulled back, dragging a moan from Suga with him, and then plunged back in to the hilt, filling Suga, _filling_ him, with something hot and slick and _thick_.

Suga was groaning, whimpering, just noise on top of noise over and over again because without them he couldn't _breathe_. He was already climbing-- and how was that even possible?-- and Daichi started thrusting into him with bold, sweeping thrusts. Suga was groaning, relishing the stretch, devouring the rip of friction sparking at his entrance and sweeping all the way up his spine with every plunge of Daichi's cock.

Suga mewled, whined Daichi's name as the head of his cock knocked Suga's eyes shut. One of Daichi's hands slid up Suga's stomach, pushing his shirt up over his chest. Daichi's eyes were unfocused black holes, but they swept over Suga's body like they needed to consume him, and just the look alone made Suga's breath huff from his chest.

He pinched Suga's nipple again because he knew what it did, and Suga's voice was a reflexive peal as his heartbeat throttled at the base of his cock and drenched the head with precum.

" _Daichi_ ," Suga breathed, pleaded, warned.

Daichi's hips stuttered once, eyes half-lidded and grip on Suga's leg growing tighter.

Daichi's hand was just moving down, sliding over wetted skin to touch at Suga's cock, when there was a _click_ and a slight creak of a hinge.

Suga and Daichi both froze-- no, something greater than freezing-- _their hearts stopped entirely_ as Iwaizumi blinked at them from the open doorway with a file in his hand.

Suga's heart slammed so hard and abruptly in his chest that he almost came reflexively, which was definitely an exhibitionist thought he would deal with _later_ , but right now he was watching Daichi go pale with horror and Iwaizumi shake his head with wide eyes. Daichi opened his mouth but Iwaizumi held out the file in his hand, dropped it on the floor, and _fled_ , closing the door behind him without a word.

Daichi moved, almost like he was going to lurch away, and Suga clamped down on his arm. " _Daichi_ ," he warned. His voice might have been a hiss.

Daichi looked like he was about to pass out, "I--"

Suga glared at him, "Daichi, I love you, but if you leave me like this I will strangle you with your necktie."

Suga didn't give Daichi time to fumble around with his expression before he thrust his hips down against Daichi's cock.

Daichi exhaled heavily, tilting his hips back into Suga and sparking delicious friction through his insides. Suga groaned, heart going so fast from the interruption that it was bound to be unhealthy, but he didn't care, didn't care about anything except the stuttering pulse at the head of his cock and the overflowing fill of Daichi's cock inside him.  

Daichi pulled back to thrust in more properly, a growl working in the back of his throat and eyelashes fluttering shut as he started rocking heavily against Suga once more.

That was it, that was all they needed to hit pace again. Daichi was still grappling Suga's leg with one hand, and he finished his earlier motion by wrapping his palm around Suga's length. Suga's eyes flew open as he gasped, every vein and pore and nerve lighting up and catching his skin on fire. Every part of him was bursting and tingling with sensation, tipping into some holy or unholy balance of everything he needed at once.

"Daichi," he breathed heavy, his voice lilting into a moan, "Right there, I--"

Daichi buried himself in him, falling into the strong rhythm that left Suga bleary eyed and breathless because he was like a storm, an unstoppable thing that urged him toward the peak without pausing for breath. Suga was losing sensation in his toes and fingertips, blood flooding to other places, _more important places_ , and he felt himself aching, reaching, hitting--

Suga almost screamed. His head fell back, groaning loud and rough as his cock spilled all over the steady stroke of Daichi's fingers. His body pulsed, gripping so hard against Daichi's cock that it was almost painful, then unfurling, then clamping down again, over and over as each wave brought heat and cum and waves of pleasure to the surface of Suga's skin.

Daichi almost choked, moaning in response to the clench of Suga's body around him and the sound of his voice echoing off the walls. He lurched forward, back bending and shoulders almost slumping, and Suga realized his legs were shaking beneath him. He was making harassed grunts and groans, vocal especially for him, as his hand and hips fell out of time.

Suga could feel himself moving into oversensitivity but that was okay; his body was starting to tremble, and his moans were starting to sound more like sobs because the pleasure wouldn't stop, and Suga wasn't sure he wanted it to.

Daichi huffed a breath, then again, then " _Suga_ ," and Suga felt more noises lift from his throat.

Then Daichi's hand shot away from Suga's length and slammed against the table, bracing himself as he came, hard and _loud_. Suga felt it, the warm inner release, and it made him make a noise that he didn't understand, and he felt a deep jolt of pleasure rock his veins.

Daichi shuddered within Suga, shook for a long time, and dropped down to his elbow to bear more of his weight. Eventually his hips slowed, breathing attempting to catch air back in his lungs, and after another silent moment of that he slid away from Suga.

Suga's body was liquid, he thought, as he melted onto the table. Daichi staggered, almost tripped in the pants still bunched around his ankles, and then pulled them up over his hips.

He patted at his pockets and then withdrew his phone, closing his eyes for a long time.

"What are you doing?" Suga asked wearily. Content.

"Damage control," he answered. Suga almost snorted. He would have laughed more if he had the energy.

Daichi paced across the room, clicking at his phone before bringing it to his ear. The first word to leave his mouth was, "Uhm." Suga almost snorted again. Perhaps he should have waited until he could coherently form a sentence.

Suga didn't pay much attention to Daichi's quiet mumbling into the phone after that. He slowly slid off the table, doing his best to keep his eyes open and his legs working as Daichi attempted his 'damage control' with Iwaizumi.

Suga was still re-dressing when Daichi hung up. He sighed.

"What did he say?" Suga asked, shoving his leg into his pants with a frown. His limbs were noodle-like. This was not as easy as it should be.

"He's acting like nothing happened," Daichi answered, pocketing his phone.

Suga paused to narrow his eyes, "Is he acting or is he being Iwaizumi?"

Daichi opened his mouth, thought for a moment, then paused.

"Yeah," Suga said, almost laughing, "I told you. Iwaizumi is such a good man that he hasn't even given any thought to why you and I would be an issue. So stop worrying already, it's exhausting."

Daichi made a noise that sounded like a whine and lifted his hands.

"He doesn't care!" Suga interrupted his fit. "I told you, we should have told him _ages_ ago."

"I can't help but worry..." Daichi responded, pensive. "He and I are both ethical. Honor bound. If he wants to report us to Irihata-san..."

"He's not going to," Suga answered simply, clasping his belt closed.

"Oh," Daichi added more pleasantly, glancing up at Suga, "and he invited us to dinner after we're done with crunch."

Suga lifted his gaze to give Daichi his best deadpan stare, "Oh, he invited us to dinner. He's certainly out to destroy us."

Daichi frowned at him and Suga's face snapped into a wide grin.

"Just remember," Daichi said, moving to button his shirt, "it's your fault if we get fired."

"Neh," Suga said, still smirking, "I think they'd only get rid of one of us."

Daichi paused mid button. He slowly turned his head to look at Suga, who was blinking at him in cheerful confusion. "It would be me," he breathed. "Everyone already likes you better. They would definitely keep you over me."

Suga burst into laughter, shirt sloppily half tucked into his pants.

Daichi's eyes widened, "This was your plan all along."

Suga was still giggling as he crossed the space between them, and when he lifted his chin to breathe over Daichi's cheek, Daichi was smiling. "But then I wouldn't be able to complete my list," Suga said sweetly.

Daichi chuckled as he pressed a kiss against Suga's lips, "This has always been about my body, I knew it."

Suga grinned, "It's your fault for wearing those tight pants."

"Mm," Daichi hummed, trapping Suga's bottom lip between his own. "I can't say I regret it."

Suga smiled, then lightly tugged at Daichi's tie. "Come on, let's go back to the apartment." Then his eyes narrowed, " _Our_ apartment, which I definitely wouldn't be saying if I had just seduced you to get you fired."

"But it's still the result of the tight pants," Daichi countered.

"Well," Suga smirked as he walked toward the door, "that's true."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Look I'VE BEEN LAUGHING FOR TWELVE YEARS.](http://rheney.tumblr.com/post/126521215418/if-you-dont-understand-whats-going-on-you-should)
> 
>  
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
